Lana
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Lana |jname=スイレン |tmname=Suiren |slogan=no |image=Sun Moon Lana.png |size=200px |caption=Artwork from Sun and Moon |gender=Female |age=yes |years=11-19 |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Blue |hometown=Konikoni City |region=Alola |relatives=Unnamed father and mother, Harper and Sarah (younger twin sisters) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Trial Captain |game=yes |generation= |games= , |leader=no |specialist=yes |type= types |anime=counterpart |animecounterpart= |epnum=SM001 |epname=Alola to New Adventure! }} Lana (Japanese: スイレン Suiren) is the Trial Captain of Akala Island's Brooklet Hill. She is described as an expert with who is dedicated to her family and a reliable older sister who watches over her younger sisters. In the games Lana appears in , as a the Captain of the trial of Brooklet Hill. In her trial, Lana asks the player to investigate a series of phenomenon in the hill's waters using their new Ride Pokémon, . At the end, they must defeat a powerful sea-going Totem Pokémon, a /an . She later appears near the end of Mallow's trial with Kiawe, providing supplies that prove necessary to lure in the Totem . After defeating Olivia /becoming , the player can visit Lana's twin sisters, Harper and Sarah, in her home in Konikoni City, who ask to play with them by battling them in a Double Battle. After defeating them, Lana arrives, and is goaded into battling the player by her siblings. The battle takes place back in Brooklet Hill, where Lana will use a Z-Ring /Z-Power Ring along with a Waterium Z attached to her Araquanid. In Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon only, Lana also appears with Mallow at Lush Jungle during Mina's trial. She will give the player a Blue Petal as a part of the trial, although the player must defeat her /Mallow first. Afterwards, she and Mallow will offer to escort the player to Wela Volcano Park to meet Kiawe and get the next petal from him. Pokémon Lana's Pokémon are kept in s. Pokémon Sun and Moon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSLana.png |size=150px |prize= 3,240 |class=Captain |classlink=Trial Captain |name=Lana |game=SM |location=Brooklet Hill |pokemon=3}} | | | Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Mina's trial |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSLana USUM.png |size=150px |prize= 6,120 |class=Captain |classlink=Trial Captain |name=Lana |game=UM |location=Lush Jungle |pokemon=3}} | | | Post-game battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSLana USUM.png |size=150px |prize= 7,200 |class=Captain |classlink=Trial Captain |name=Lana |game=USUM |location=Brooklet Hill |pokemon=3}} | | | Quotes Pokémon Sun and Moon ;Brooklet Hill :"Hello. I'm Lana. I serve as the captain of Brooklet Hill. You look like an able-bodied Trainer. Could I ask for your help with something?" ::Regardless of choice: "Then follow me. This way, please." :"See? Do you see that there?" :"Look at that vigorous splashing! I wouldn't be surprised to find a fearsome Pokémon is the one causing it all..." :"So, brave trial-goer, I would like to ask you to investigate that splashing there and find out what exactly is causing it. I won't ask you to swim out there, of course. I have a lovely gift for you instead." :"If you climb atop Lapras there, you will be able to travel over bodies of water. That's right. You'll even be able to reach those splashes and see what is going on there." * If talked to again :"Did you see that splashing? I wonder what it is... I'd go and check it out for myself, but clinging to a clammy over the waves... Urp! It makes me seasick just thinking about it!" * If the player surfs away :"I simply can't suppress the curiosity welling up within me... That's why I would appreciate it if you would investigate those splashes in the water." :"Oh my... So it was kicking up all that water? Even a little Wishiwashi can make such big waves..." :"Oh me. What is that? I can hear wild splashing from over there... It sounds even larger than what we just saw. Is it a Pokémon? Is it a person? I suppose we had better go check." :"Look! There it is... Ah... I'm sorry. What was your name? ... ... ... Of course! ! It is a lovely name. Just lovely. Now look over there. Do you see that?" :"Whatever is kicking up such lovely splashes must be rather big... A strapping young , perhaps? Or an amazing Pokémon specimen?" * If talked to again :"! Hurry, let's go see what is causing all that splashing over there!" * If the player surfs away :"Are you going somewhere? I would still like you to investigate those splashes in the water." :"Oh my. So it was another Wishiwashi that was kicking up all that water? Hmm. How unfortunate. It wasn't a strapping young Swimmer after all..." :"Oh my word! Now what is that? Even more furious splashing? It sounds as big as a . It might just be another Pokémon, but... Maybe, just maybe, we'll be lucky enough to find a spry young Swimmer floundering in the water and in need of saving!" :"Let's go investigate it, !" :"Brooklet Hill... Within it lies the Legendary Pokémon said to be the embodiment of the sea itself... the mighty ." ::That's amazing!: "It was only a joke, ... You're rather trusting, aren't you?" ::Really?: "Oh dear... You won't be tricked easily, ." :"But we are near the sea. If that splashing sound is coming from the sea... then I wonder what is causing it. And now it is raining, as well. The rain will boost the power of any moves by half again... Could those splashes be caused by some Pokémon whose moves are now growing ever stronger in the falling rain?" :"... You've come all this way with me..." :"That's right. Didn't you notice? You passed through the Captain's gate by my side. Which means that you will undergo my trial! To clear my trial, you must defeat the great Totem Pokémon known as the lord of the ocean!" :"That spray of water you can see there! That is where you will probably find the totem. And perhaps those Wishiwashi you battled against will also want their revenge... Defeat whatever comes at you and prove your strength to me! And remember that you cannot catch any Pokémon here unless you complete my trial. So let the trial begin!" * If talked to again :"Defeat the totem that is causing all that sea spray, and prove your strength to me. And...well, you may find that using - or moves will be to your advantage. Or you could always resort to using an or two or perhaps a . Do not let your guard down. The totem is not to be trifled with." * If the player walks away :"What is it, ? Do you need to leave so that you might prepare yourself better for my trial?" ::Yes: "I understand. It's unfortunate, of course, but go prepare yourself so you can come try again." ::No: "Defeat the totem that is causing all that sea spray, and prove your strength to me. And...well, you may find that using Grass- or Electric-type moves will be to your advantage. Or you could always resort to using an X Sp. Def or two or perhaps a Dire Hit. Do not let your guard down. The totem is not to be trifled with." * If the player restarted the trial :"So you're back, ... Though you bowed out of my trial once." * After defeating Totem Wishiwashi :"Very well done, ! Please come back this way." :"I...I must say that I find myself at an impasse here. All of the Wishiwashi that I so diligently trained up were defeated, and that is very frustrating... but of course I cannot let your completion of my trial go uncelebrated, . You were amazing, . Truly impressive. Please take this." :"You do know what this is, don't you? Watch. This is how you use Waterium Z." :"And that's not all I can offer you. Here. This is a Lana original. One of my own handmade fishing rods." :"This is how you use my fishing rod: When you want to fish for Pokémon, look for piles of rocks in the water. Fish like to hide in the shadows there. When you see your bob dip under the water, you have a bite. But you won't for long. The Pokémon will struggle to get away, so press Ⓐ as soon as you see the "!" mark. If you want to catch any of the Pokémon you fish up for your team, I recommend s." :"By the way... Did you know I once reeled in a red Gyarados?" ::Regardless of choice: "Well, what do you think?" :"You did a fine job today. Shall I see you back to the Pokémon Center on Route 5?" ::Yes: "Good. Let's be going then. And you can always do a spot of fishing later." ::No: "I understand. Oh yes, I understand all too well. The siren call of the sea... and the urge to fish up something wonderful!" * After accepting the request to battle in Konikoni City :"Shall we? I have a responsibility to set a good example for my younger sisters, of course. But even more important than that...I have my pride as a captain! I will show you what a serious Lana can do! I look forward to enjoying a no-holds-barred battle you, !"'' * Upon being defeated :"Well! You certainly reeled me in." * After being defeated :"Phew..." :", that was fantastic! You and your Pokémon were perfectly in sync! It seems I was premature in thinking that my full power would be enough to defeat you." :"Fine, fine... Let's all be getting back home. But I will not be carrying you! You can walk on your own two feet. What else do you think you have feet for?" ; :"Next is Kiawe's trial. It will take place at Wela Volcano Park. Oh. And that reminds me... Did you see any by Paniola Ranch? They were causing some trouble for people, so I gave them a little dose of Z-Power using my Waterium Z. Just a little lesson for them. I wonder how they will react now that they see that you have Waterium Z, too? Heh." ;Lush Jungle :"How are you, Mallow?" :"And I brought you some Fresh Water and the usual Rocky Helmet." :"Here you are." * After defeating Totem :"Nor did the Wishiwashi that I had trained so carefully..." :"*lick*" :"The flavor from the Rare Bone seems to fill my whole mouth..." :"It's...it's so..." :"S-SPICY!!!" ;Konikoni City * After defeating Harper and Sarah :"I'm home, girls." :"Oh! ? You came to visit with us?" :"Well, thank you, . For entertaining my little sisters so kindly." :"Well... I don't rightly know. is definitely strong / ." :"It looks like I've got little choice... Once the girls have their minds set, they don't budge, no matter how hard you try." :"If you don't mind, , could I ask you for a battle? The truth is that I've also been wanting to see how we might compare in skill!" ::Umm...: "I know these girls would love to see us battle, so please come back anytime to take me on. And perhaps I should warn you... I am quite strong!" ::Sure!: "All right!" :"Why don't we go out front, ? I would have some advantage battling inside the house, since I'm so familiar with the layout." * After being defeated at Brooklet Hill :"Thank you again for playing with my sisters. ...Here. Please have this and use it if you think it might be helpful." :"My father is expecting me to help on the boat, so I should be going soon. But you feel free to stay as long as you want, . My home is yours." Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon ;Brooklet Hill * Entrance :"Hello. I'm Lana. I serve as the captain of Brooklet Hill. So, trial-goer... Will you be attempting my trial?" ::Not yet: "Oh, really? I will be waiting, in that case." ::Definitely!: "Then I will explain the trial to you. My particular trial is this... I want you to herd the Pokémon found in the pools of Brooklet Hill, driving them downstream to draw out the Totem Pokémon. If I might be so blunt, they are . It's Wishiwashi I want you to herd. But I won't expect you to swim through all the pools yourself. I have a lovely gift to help you." :"If you climb atop Lapras there, you will be able to travel over bodies of water." :"Now you'll be able to help drive those Pokémon downstream for me!" :"So if you're ready... Please follow me this way." * By the second lake :"So you made it... Ah... I'm sorry. What was your name? ... ... ... Of course! ! It is a lovely name. Just lovely. Now, then. Do you see those two splashes over there?" :"I am thinking that at least one of them might contain a Wishiwashi. In fact, it's likely both might. Don't you agree? Would you try to drive them downstream with a little help from Lapras?" * If the player attempts to surf awat :"That splash there! Please do check that vigorous splashing and keep driving the Pokémon downstream for me." * After defeating the first Wishiwashi :"Well, this is a lovely surprise! You're quite the , ! Please carry on driving the Wishiwashi downstream just like that." * Upon reaching the Totem's Den :"! Look there! Yes, just over there!" :"It would seem we succeeded in drawing out the Totem Pokémon!" :"Strike against the totem with all your strength! And seize victory!" * If the player tries to leave Brooklet Hill :"What is it, ? So you need more time to leave so that you might prepare yourself better for my trial?" ::Yes: "I understand. It's unfortunate, of course, but go prepare yourself so you can come try again." ::No: "Defeat the Totem to prove your skill to me. And...well you may find that using - or moves will be to your advantage. Or you could always resort to using an X Sp. Def or two, or perhaps a Dire Hit. Do not let your guard down. The totem is not to be trifled with." * If the player restarted the trial :"Yes, ? You've found me again. Would you like the attempt my trial once more?" ::Definitely!: "Good. / If you're ready, please follow me this way." ::Not really'': "Oh, really? I will be waiting in that case." * After defeating the Totem Pokémon :"Very well done, ! Please come back this way." :"What a very surprising surprise. Who would have thought it? That all those Wishiwashi gathering would have summoned an , that is. Heh heh... Even I was caught - hook, line, and sinker! You were amazing, . Truly impressive. Please take this." :"You do know what this is, don't you? Watch. This is how you use Waterium Z." :"And I have more than just that to offer you. Another token for clearing my trial... Here. This is a Lana original. One of my own handmade fishing rods." :"This is how you use my fishing rod: When you want to fish for Pokémon, look for piles of rocks in the water. Fish like to hide in the shadows there. When you see your bob dip under the water, you have a bite. But you won't for long. The Pokémon will struggle to get away, so press Ⓐ as soon as you see the "!" mark. If you want to catch any of the Pokémon you fish up for your team, I recommend Dive Balls. :"By the way... Did you know I once reeled in a red Gyarados? ::'''Regardless of choice: "Well, what do you think?" :"You did a fine job today. Shall I see you back to the Pokémon Center on ? ::'Yes': ''"Good. Let's be going, then. And you can always do a spot of fishing later." ::No: "I understand. Oh yes, I understand all too well. The siren call of the sea... and the urge to fish up something wonderful!" * After accepting the request to battle in Konikoni City :"Shall we? I have a responsibility to set a good example for my younger sisters, of course. But more important than that...I have my pride as a captain! I will show you what a serious Lana can do! I look forward to enjoying a no-holds-barred battle you, !"'' * Upon being defeated :"Well! You certainly reeled me in." * After being defeated :"Phew..." :", that was fantastic! You and your Pokémon were perfectly in sync! It seems I was premature in thinking that my full power would be enough to defeat you." :"Fine, fine... Let's all be getting back home. But I will not be carrying you! You can walk on your own two feet. What else do you think you have feet for?" ; :"Next is Kiawe's trial. It will take place at Wela Volcano Park. Oh. And that reminds me... Did you see any by Paniola Ranch? They were causing some trouble for people, so I gave them a little dose of my Z-Power using my Waterium Z. Just a little lesson for them. I wonder how they will react now that they see that you have Waterium Z too? Heh." ;Lush Jungle * While gathering ingredients during Mallow's trial :"Oh, ! Are you here for Mallow's trial too?" ::Yup: "Oh, I was just taking a guess. Looks like you got lured in, too, huh? I came became Mallow asked me to bring her some Fresh Water." ::Why do you ask?: "Heh heh. Mallow asked me to bring her some Fresh Water, so here I am. I wanted to have a look around here for a Big Root that I could use as a fishing rod anyway, though." * If talked to again :"I'm sure a fresh-faced Trainer like you will be able to find a nice, fresh Big Root in no time!" * After defeating :"Nor did the Araquanid that I had trained so carefully..." :"And that food you cooked is suited to Pokémon's taste buds, right? I think it's probably best to save it for when wants some more..." *During Mina's trial :"Are you sure you should relax quite so much, Mallow? I quite like it when you're full of energy. You're much less likely to be startled by an unexpected visitor when you are." :"Like I thought, true relaxation might be out of the question for you, my spry Mallow." *If the player initially refuses to battle Mallow and talks to Lana :"Now I understand why the Mallow Special is quite so special. Heh heh..." * Before battle :"Poor Mallow is feeling bashful. But I know how to guarantee you keep what you saw a secret." ::A battle? You're on!: "I knew you would take my bait, . I don't really mind if you tell Mallow's secret. Not as long as I get to battle you!" ::A battle? Hold on!: "Oh dear, Mallow. It looks like your secret might be out..." * Upon being defeated :"Well! Once again, you certainly reeled me in." * After receiving the Green Petal from Mallow :"And take this from me... A Blue Petal. Did you know? The Blue Petal is the same shape as one of Wishiwashi's scales." * If the player answers "Pretty please!" to Mallow :"Well, that was quite the vigorous answer! Let's definitely go to the volcano together." * If the player answers "Pretty much no" to Mallow and talks to Lana :"You know, , I have to say... you are quite the catch." ;Wela Volcano Park :". I'm glad we could travel like this. Please have a good time with Kiawe." ;Konikoni City * After defeating Harper and Sarah :"I'm home, girls." :"Oh! ? You came to visit with us?" :"Well, thank you, . For entertaining my little sisters so kindly." :"Well... I don't rightly know. is definitely strong / ." :"It looks like I've got little choice... Once the girls have their minds set, they don't budge, no matter how hard you try." :"If you don't mind, , could I ask you for a battle? I've spent quite some time devising a way to defeat you, !" ::Sure!: "Why don't we go out front, ? I would have some advantage battling inside the house, since I'm so familiar with the layout." ::Umm...: "I know these girls would love to see us battle, so please come back anytime to take me on. And perhaps I should warn you... I don't bother with small fries or losing battles. I plan to haul in a big catch when we fight!" * After being defeated at Brooklet Hill :"Thank you again for playing with my sisters. Here...why don't you take these? You might want to give them to a ." :"My father is expecting me to help on the boat, so I should be going soon. But you feel free to stay as long as you want, . My home is yours." * If talked to again :"Why should we stop at a ? We should also make a Fishing League! Of course I, Lana, would be the first ever in such a league! Hee... Would you believe that?" Artwork Sprites In the anime Lana made her debut appearance in Alola to New Adventure!. She is a student at the Pokémon School of Melemele Island and one of 's . She has a Popplio, and she likes to fish. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Lana debuts in the . She, Mallow, and Kiawe travel to Heahea City to meet with , who had been approved to take part in the island challenge. The three were initially reluctant if Sun was worthy enough to take place in the island challenge, so Kiawe chose to battle Sun to test him. After a short battle, Kiawe bonds with Sun and accepts him as a trialgoer, but Lana is still reluctant and tells everyone to follow her to Brooklet Hill. The group travels to , where Lana reveals that she wants Sun to defeat the Totem Pokémon that is causing havoc at Brooklet Hill. While and Mallow head off elsewhere, Lana takes Sun to Brooklet Hill to begin Sun's first trial. After arriving, Lana waits on the shore while Sun goes off to face the Totem of Brooklet Hill, a School Form . During the battle, Sun is reluctant to fight due to having befriended the leader of the Wishiwashi school and wishing to protect it. This behavior angers Lana, who claims that Sun assumed she was weak and needed to protected due to her shy personality. Lana assures Sun that she is strong despite initial appearances and tells him to not hold back against the Totem. Sun listens to Lana's advice and manages to defeat the Totem, successfully completing his first trial. Later, Lana and Sun are informed by Mallow that Kiawe was attacked by someone. They travel by sea to Konikoni City, where they meet back up with Moon and Mallow. The four travel to Memorial Hill, where they find an injured Kiawe lying on the ground, defeated. A group of s appear and claim that they were the ones who attacked Kiawe. Angered by this, Lana and Mallow send out their Pokémon to battle the Grunts. As he is being healed by Moon, Kiawe reveals that Sun is in possession of a Firium Z and decides to teach him how to use Z-Moves. Worried for 's safety, Lana and Mallow decide to stay behind and tell the others to head to the Ruins of Life so Sun can be taught the Z-Move and confront the real person who defeated Kiawe. After the Grunts were defeated, Kiawe, Sun, and Moon returned. The next day, at Konikoni City, Lana and the others head to Mallow's restaurant to talk to Professor Kukui's wife, Professor Burnet, over a video phone. They talk to each other over the various cracks in the sky that have been spotted around Alola and speculate that Nebby may have been the cause for their appearance. When they suspect that Team Skull may be after Nebby for some scheme, Lana suggests that they infiltrate Team Skull's base to find out. Although Mallow was reluctant, Kiawe accepted, as he felt more scared of Lana's battle mode and getting fired than Team Skull. Exasperated by this, Mallow suggested asking Ilima and Acerola to help them. Later, Lana, Kiawe, and Mallow traveled to Ula'ula Island, where they met up with Acerola and Ilima. Joining Ilima was Hau, who requested to come along and assist everyone. Shortly after entering Po Town, the group was accosted by several s and the commotion alerted Team Skull's leader, Guzma, who demanded to know why his base was being intruded. When the Captains' group stated they only wanted to talk, Guzma agreed to their request, but only on the condition that they were able to make to him first. As he says this, a , , and appear to attack Lana's group. The three Ultra Beasts proceed to rampage, attacking anything in sight. As the battle went on, Sun arrived on the scene, only to get caught up in the commotion. Eventually the Captains' Pokémon are defeated, but Guzma reveals he is in possession of a , which he uses to open two Ultra Wormholes in order to summon more Ultra Beasts. Shortly after, Gladion appeared and demanded that Guzma tell him where he received the Cosmog and Ultra Beasts from. After revealing his true goal is to destroy the Ultra Beasts, Gladion sends out to battle the beasts Guzma summoned. Despite the Captains' Pokémon failing to even scratch the Ultra Beasts, Type: Null is easily able to harm them due to the Aether Foundation specifically creating it to fight beasts. To everyone's shock, Gladion reveals that the Aether Foundation's president, Lusamine, is the one who gave Guzma his beasts and is secretly using him to fuel her desire for a paradise filled with nothing but Ultra Beasts and herself. Eventually, the beasts manage to break free from Po Town's barrier, allowing them to wreak havoc on all of Ula'ula. The Captains head off to various different locations to evacuate any innocent civilians caught in the beasts' attacks. Normally, Lana is very shy and timid, but she takes on a more serious and violent persona when in battle. Kiawe refers to this transformation as Lana's (Japanese: バトルモード battle mode). According to Lana, this personality shift actually scares her younger sisters. Pokémon On hand is Lana's only known Pokémon. It was first used to travel to Konikoni City so that Lana and could rescue Kiawe from being attacked. After discovering the assailants were s, Lana used Araquanid to battle them. Later, it was used to battle the Guzma used at Po Town, but was defeated. Araquanid's only known move is .}} Raised is the Totem of Brooklet Hill. It was raised by Lana to be used in the island challenge, but became too strong and began terrorizing the sightseers at Brooklet Hill. Lana tasked Sun with defeating the Totem as a part of his trial, which he successfully manage to accomplish. The leader of the Totem was captured by Sun and nicknamed Quarter. Wishiwashi's known moves are and , and its Ability is .}} In the TCG Lana was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Sun & Moon Series (the Japanese SM Era). It was first released as a Japanese before debuting in English in the expansion, with an illustration based on the Ken Sugimori artwork of the character. A was later released in the Japanese subset, with an illustration by Kanako Eo. It allows the player to heal 50 damage from each of their Pokémon that has any Water Energy cards attached to it. Trivia * Lana is the only Trial Captain who doesn't keep her Pokémon in s. * Lana shares her Spanish name with Brigette: they both go by the name of Nereida. * Lana is 4'7" (140 cm) tall. * According to the concept art, Lana originally had a long ponytail. Names Related articles * Lana (anime) Category:Sun and Moon characters Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon characters Category:Water-type Trainers Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Trial Captains Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon Horizon characters de:Tracy es:Nereida (Alola) fr:Néphie (jeux vidéo) it:Suiren ja:スイレン zh:水蓮